


Starflowers

by grainjew



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Agender Wander, Alternate Universe, Gen, I mean I'm /pretty/ sure Wander isn't an all-powerful being in canon, Immortal Wander, but you really never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They looked at her warily, a tall slim no-armed creature with skin like oil under sunlight and a matching pair of lavender-furred humanoids only a foot shorter than Sylvia, and then Wander entered the room. The strangers’ eyes snapped to them, Sylvia forgotten entirely, and then like a spell broken they fell to their knees, foreheads nearly crashing to the ground.<br/>“Um,” said Wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starflowers

Well. Wander hadn’t been wrong when they said these ruins were pretty, Sylvia would give them that. The stone of them was all this pinkish granite, complemented occasionally by panels of an orangish crystal she couldn’t name. Maybe it was glass. The vines snaking their throughout the corridors were covered in tiny yellow flowers, and Wander had picked up one of the orange-brown fuzzy caterpillars she’d seen roaming around a few rooms back. They were cooing at it excitedly a bit behind her, clearly absorbed in whatever they were saying.

She glanced at them and grinned a little, noting the relaxed way their hat sat on their head, the haphazard mess of their fur, the way their eyes lit up with joy.  _ I don’t deserve you _ . She turned her head back to the doorway in front of her, pushed open the door.  _ But I’m so glad you found your way into my life. _

When she walked into the room, she noticed two things. First, all the light was orange-tinted, streaming down through a ceiling made entirely of the same crystal that lined the walls. Second, there were other people in the room.

They looked at her warily, a tall slim no-armed creature with skin like oil under sunlight and a matching pair of lavender-furred humanoids only a foot shorter than Sylvia, and then Wander entered the room. The strangers’ eyes snapped to them, Sylvia forgotten entirely, and then like a spell broken they fell to their knees, foreheads nearly crashing to the ground.

“Um,” said Wander, and Sylvia turned to them. They were playing with their fur, fiddling so intently she was afraid they would start pulling it out again. 

“Gardener?” said one of the strangers, voice all quiet and tentative. “Y-your Guidance, is it really you?” The speaker was the one with oil-slick skin, birdlike and afraid.

Wander spread their hand over their face, in a gesture Sylvia had learned to read as resignation. Their fur shone brilliantly in the orange light. “It is I,” they said.

“Wander?” Sylvia hoped she didn’t sound quite as confused as she felt. “What’s going on?”

Wander fidgeted, hands on their face then the brim of their hat then their shoulders. "Well, see, I'm kinda the most powerful being in the universe. Not," they hastened to add, "that I'm trying to brag or anything, people sometimes think I am when I tell them that, which I don't do very often anyways, but-- I exist to bring this universe to fruition, and I've been raising it since it began. That's why those people," they jerked their hand in the direction of the strangers kneeling in the middle of the room, "still call me Gardener, even though I haven't used that name in at least a few millenia."

Sylvia blinked. “Oh,” she said, and then opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, searching for more words. What did a zbornak even say to a revelation like that?

While she thought, Wander had moved to the center of the room, and was crouching in front of the strangers. Sylvia noticed, pointlessly, that the caterpillar was crawling around on the brim of their hat. 

“Hey,” said Wander, voice as unthreatening as they could make it, “folks call me Wander nowadays, but you can keep calling me Gardener if you like. Who are you?”

None of them moved, but then one of the lavender-furred ones said, “I-if it please you, my lord, my name is Aleen, of Zorria 7.”

The other said, voice slightly deeper, “I am Cinit, of Zorria 6.”

“She’s my wife!” they chirped in tandem, so excited Sylvia could feel their happiness from across the room. Ah, newly-married couples.

“Congratulations!” said Wander, bouncing a little. “True love triumphs once again!”

Wander turned their attention then to the one with the oil-slick skin, expectant. 

“I-- I am known as Siphh Lellin, Your Guidance. F-from the planet Affidia.” They were trembling, terrified somehow of Wander, and if  _ that _ didn’t seem wrong Sylvia didn’t know what did. Wander was kindhearted, impulsive, and overly friendly. Her best friend.

They were also apparently as old as the universe and worshipped as a god. 

She was finding all this extraordinarily hard to reconcile. 

“And that’s Sylvia!” said Wander, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Now that we all know eachother, why are you all here?” They paused, then reached into their hat and pulled out an array of pillows. “You… really don’t need to kneel like that, you know. It looks mighty uncomfortable.”

_ No _ , realized Sylvia. Nothing about Wander was contradictory _. Only some sort of deity could be as kind as them, and as generous, and as humble. Only a god could look at who I used to be and decide to mold me into who I’m becoming. And I will never deserve their love, but I will always be grateful for it. _

She sat down on a fluffy green cushion, sized exactly for her, and Wander grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Wander is a being (the placeholder name for which is an Equivalent) from some stories [ocellotte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocellotte/), [biorenewologist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Biorenewologist/), and I have collaborated on a meta-mythology for.
> 
> Basically, I wrote this entirely for myself, and only two other people will actually understand the full context, but take it anyways, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
